crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Ronnie
It was a cold winter morning. The breeze was crisp and the sun was hidden. It was after winter break and a new boy was arriving at school. The boy walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. He wanted to leave. He washed his face and wiped it. He couldn't believe he was in school again. He got his backpack and headed to his home room. He opened the door and suddenly, he saw everyone stare. It was scary for him. The teacher smiled, "Today, kids, we have a new student. His name is Ronnie. Now pick a seat, Ronnie." Ronnie frowned and found an empty seat in front of the popular kids. He hated this school already. Through the entire class period, the popular kids kept throwing things at the back of his head. He was pissed. He turned around and stared at them. "Hit me one more time and I wi- " he was cut off by the teacher yelling at him to be quiet. He turned around and hit his head on his desk. It was gym time. He got his uniform and started to dress out. He saw Jaice. The coolest boy in school. He looked at Ronnie and smirked. He shoved Ronnie into the wall. His ribs were bruised a bit. He lay there catching his breath. When he got up, the rest of the guys were gone. After a hard hour of dodgeball, it was shower time. All of the boys were showering while Ronnie waited for all of them to get done. Soon, after about 6 minutes, everyone was gone. He got undressed and walked into the shower. He thought about how much he hated school and life. He soon stopped. He heard footsteps behind him he tried to cover up, but was knocked to the floor. He looked up to be met with a familiar face. There he was. Jaice, standing over him with a twisted smile. What Ronnie didn't know was that Jaice was here to rape him. Ronnie was about to scream when Jaice held a knife to his throat and said "Make a sound and I'll kill you. Now, I want to play naughty." A news report was heard. "This just in a boy named Ronnie Hartliv was found dead in the boy's locker room in a local high school. The body was found stabbed seven times and the right eye had been removed." Jaice stared at the TV watching the news. He smirked and thought, That bastard shouldn't have screamed. Suddenly he heard a faint knock upon his back door. It must be his friends ready for the party. He ran to the door and looked out the glass. What he saw was straight out of a horror movie. His friends' guts and heads were everywhere. Intestines and veins were strewn about the yard. It was a bloody fucking mess. Jaice began to gag. All of the boys' right eyes were cut out. He suddenly heard a crash upstairs and ran to see what it was. He screamed. It was him. It was Ronnie. Blood stained the white carpet. He looked into his remaining eye and saw that he was covered in blood. Before Jaice could scream, Ronnie tackled him and said a single thing before slicing his vocal cords. "Now, I want to play naughty." Category:Dismemberment Category:Ghosts Category:Beings